<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ONLY IN by zomissues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389156">ONLY IN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomissues/pseuds/zomissues'>zomissues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only (Miya's boyfriends) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Waiter Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomissues/pseuds/zomissues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La contradicción de mirar a alguien con odio para después soñar con él entre tus brazos. Solamente en sueños Sakusa Kiyoomi podría ser así de amable con Miya Atsumu porque cuando estaba despierto ni siquiera lo soportaba.</p>
<p>─Tengo un dolor de cabeza que viene y va.<br/>─Omi Omi, ¡buen día!<br/>─Ahí viene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only (Miya's boyfriends) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. OO ๑ only in dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi necesitaba dinero, así que no se hizo de rogar demasiado cuando su primo Motoya lo contrató como mesero en la cafetería de su familia; limpiar mesas y recoger trastos no era tan malo mientras le permitieran usar guantes y además podía tomar órdenes desde una distancia prudente que no requiriera tener a los clientes demasiado cerca, ni siquiera la cantidad de gente era un problema porque sus turnos eran en los horarios menos concurridos. La única queja que tenía acerca de su nuevo trabajo, el verdadero motivo de su desgaste físico y mental, tenía un nombre, un apellido y usaba un horrible tinte rubio. </p>
<p>Miya Atsumu. </p>
<p>Existían clientes molestos, pero él... Él buscaba ser pateado. Contándole sobre sus problemas, narrándole su día y no dejándolo escapar hasta que lo escuchara por completo bajo la estrategia de ordenar distintas cosas entre cada oración o cambiar el pedido entre la conversación, era un verdadera molestia. </p>
<p>Y aun así seguía soñando reconfortantes escenas melosas con él cada noche. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O1 ๑ americano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi golpeteó la libreta donde tomaba los pedidos con el lápiz mientras evitaba entornar los ojos. El cliente frente a él demoraba un siglo viendo el menú y no habían clientes suficientes como para decirle que atendería otra mesa mientras él pensaba, por ende, debía escucharlo balbucear mientras ojeaba el listado de bebidas. </p><p>—<em>Tch</em>, no es bueno... —masculló el cliente. Sakusa deseó poder decirle que si no encontraba nada bueno podía simplemente largarse pronto y dejarlo regresar a su lugar seguro en el almacén de la cafetería, pero el chico habló primero—. No es lo mismo salir a comer solo, realmente no es bueno. Ah, pero Samu no quiso acompañarme —explicó bajando el menú que cubría su rostro. Miró a Kiyoomi sin interés real desde abajo y forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Tú dejarías plantado a tu hermano por salir con alguien más? ¿Puedes creer que lo hizo? </p><p>—¿Vas a ordenar? </p><p>El chico de cabello rubio lo miró sin siquiera parpadear por algunos segundos, provocando que mantuvieran la mirada fija en el otro, hasta que destensó el rostro y se irguió en el asiento, pestañeando tres veces seguidas. </p><p>—Un americano estará bien... —dijo. Se detuvo a leer la placa en la camisa del mesero y regreso a la misma expresión risueña de antes—, Kiyoomi.</p><p>El exceso de confianza del estúpido cliente mal teñido lo hizo rechinar los dientes antes de obligarse a actuar con menos tosquedad y retirarse al mostrador. Más tarde le dolería la mandíbula por contenerse tanto de decirle algo mordaz, mas al menos solo tendría que soportarlo por un turno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O2 ๑ sweet americano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi odiaba las situaciones molestas; un déjà vu, en efecto, entraba en la categoría, sobre todo porque lo que se estaba repitiendo incluía al mismo chico ruidoso que había atendido días atrás, quien otra vez se quejaba de un tal "Samu" sin despegar sus ojos del menú y sin dejarlo marcharse, mientras que él lo observaba con tanto disgusto como la primera vez, esforzándose para que no se le notara las muchas ganas que tenía de pedirle a Motoya, el cual también estaba de turno, que lo reemplazara. Prefería lavar los platos sucios de desconocidos (no realmente) que seguir escuchando al extraño. </p><p>—¿Te traigo un americano? —decidió ofrecer, tamborileando los dedos sobre la libreta. </p><p>Tomar la iniciativa con un cliente generalmente provocaba un buen ambiente entre el empleado y el consumidor, pero su rostro repleto de antipatía no solía ayudar en ocasiones como esa, así que tuvo que sentirse ligeramente agradecido cuando el chico ni siquiera lo miró y sacudió la mano para negar.  </p><p>—No, gracias. —Levantó la cabeza después de hablar y notó que quien lo atendía era alguien conocido—. Oh, Kiyoomi-kun, veo que recordaste mi último pedido.</p><p>El aludido dibujó una sonrisa tensa y temblorosa en su rostro debido a sus dientes apretados. Debía respirar y no exasperarse internamente por haber tomado la mala decisión de exponer que recordaba perfectamente al muchacho extraño que había atendido ya antes. </p><p>—Pero, sabes, el americano de la última vez estaba realmente amargo —explicó—. Samu siempre pide por ambos o solo le quito lo que pidió él, así que ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman las bebidas. </p><p>Magnífico, otra historia que no quería escuchar. </p><p>—Iré por un americano dulce. </p><p>El chico rubio sonrió. Esta vez, su sonrisa no era desagradable, sino que parecía feliz de no tener que seguir pensando en qué ordenar y Sakusa lo estaba de ya no tener que esperar. Se retiró pudiendo destensar el rostro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O3 ๑ tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komori Motoya necesitaba aguantar la risa desde la caja registradora cada vez que veía a su primo intentar lidiar con una buena actitud con los clientes fastidiosos. Sabía, en parte, que era su culpa que Kiyoomi trabajara atendiendo mesas en lugar de detrás del mostrador donde no tendría que interactuar con personas más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, tener que manipular el dinero ajeno cuando era una gran fuente de gérmenes considerando las muchas personas por las cuales debía pasar, no era algo de lo que creyera a Kiyoomi capaz.  Además, quería ayudar a su primo a integrarse un poco más en la sociedad; entendía sus preocupaciones sanitarias y las respetaba, también su odio a las multitudes, pero necesitaba arreglar su problema de actitud y antipatía. Por lo tanto, creyó que al obligarlo a trabajar tomando órdenes e interactuar con los clientes le estaba dando un empujoncito a integrarse como alguien normal al mundo exterior. </p><p>Cuando el turno de todos terminó, lo dejó sentarse del otro lado de la barra de café del barista y en silencio le sirvió un té. Sakusa lo miró sin expresión y señaló la taza. </p><p>—Beber mucho té es perjudicial para la salud. Solo dame un vaso con agua.</p><p>—Lo dijiste: beber mucho. Apuesto a que llevas meses sin probar una taza —insistió empujando la taza más cerca de él—. Anda, bebe. Y quita esa expresión de cansancio, trabajaste unas horas en un café, no un día en una guardería. </p><p>Evadiendo la mirada de su primo, Kiyoomi le dio un sorbo al té y suspiró.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué siento que estuve lidiando con un niño todo este tiempo?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. O4 ๑ espresso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi, con la libreta de órdenes en una mano y su lapicero en la otra, se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la mesa ocupada e intentó dar la vuelta de forma disimulada tras visualizar una inconfundible cabellera rubia asomarse por detrás del menú, sin embargo, cuando dio el primer paso ya era demasiado tarde, pues el cliente habitual ya estaba agitando su mano hacia él y ofreciéndole una extraña sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Kiyoomi-kun! ¡Buenos días!</p><p>Nunca tomaba el turno de la mañana porque demasiada gente iba a desayunar, pero en esta ocasión era domingo y estaba seguro de que no se toparía con demasiadas personas como para que su día se arruinara desde tan temprano. Nuevamente, Sakusa se había equivocado. No importaba la cantidad, sino la calidad de la nube grisácea en su interno cielo despejado para que la mañana se echara a perder. </p><p>—¿Qué se te ofrece esta mañana? —consultó de mala gana, evitando mirarlo a la cara y con el ceño completamente fruncido. </p><p>—Veamos... —comenzó el chico, hojeando sin atención el menú. Sakusa no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la punta de su bolígrafo y que la comisura de su boca se tensara con impaciencia. ¿Por qué diablos lo llamaba si no sabía qué elegir aún?—. No estoy seguro, no creo que un americano dulce sea lo suficientemente bueno como para despertarme, y algo con leche podría carme mal a esta hora...</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué no vienes más tarde? —masculló en un susurro. <em>De preferencia cuando acabe mi turno</em>, pensó.</p><p>—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el cliente alzando la cabeza. Kiyoomi se estremeció por un segundo por el temor a haber sido escuchado; un reclamo por sus comentarios podría llevarlo al despido.</p><p>—Que entonces por qué no un café expreso, para espabilar.</p><p>—¡Oh, Kiyoomi-kun seguro sabe lo que hace! Sí, confiaré en ti, quiero eso. </p><p>Con un suspiro de alivio y la orden entre las manos, el mesero regresó al mostrador para que Motoya hiciera el café. ¿Es que no había otra cafetería que le interesara al sujeto? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O5 ๑ lemon cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por suerte pasaron algunos días antes de que el tipo rubio volviera a aparecerse y, cuando lo hizo, había bastante gente, la suficiente como para que Mika (la otra trabajadora a medio tiempo) y él tuvieran que estar atendiendo mesas al mismo tiempo, pero no como para que Sakusa quisiera esconderse en un rincón para evitar el contacto con cualquiera. </p><p>Debido a la situación, cuando el chico entró, Kiyoomi se encontraba transmitiendo el pedido de un pastel de limón a Motoya y Mika tuvo que acercarse a él para tomar su orden. Inevitablemente, la mirada del mesero se desvió a la chica junto al cliente, a la expectativa de cómo actuaría ella ante las insistencias de él en comentarle sin necesidad alguna de sus quejas sobre un tercero o escuchar sus divagaciones acerca de qué beber. No obstante, apenas Mika se acercó, el muchacho gesticuló algo y la chica lo anotó, alejándose enseguida. </p><p>—¿Cómo lo hizo? —murmuró, todavía recargado en el mostrador. </p><p>Motoya volteó y juntó las cejas, dándole una palmada en el antebrazo. </p><p>—¿Cómo hizo qué cosa? ¿Quién? —preguntó. Sakusa sacudió la cabeza—. Si no es nada entonces vuelve al trabajo, estamos bastante ocupados hoy. </p><p>Kiyoomi asintió, esforzándose por dejar de mirar de reojo al chico rubio que esperaba su comida observando su celular. Tomó una bandeja para retirar los vasos de una mesa sin clientes y avanzó hacia allí. Aunque la pregunta que debía invadir su mente era cómo Mika logró librarse tan fácil de él, la verdad es que seguía vagando entre pensamientos acerca de si al rubio molesto le gustaría un pastel de limón junto a su café la próxima vez. Lo tendría en cuenta como una estrategia para cortar sus conversaciones más rápido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. O6 ๑ doppio coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?</p><p>No. Sakusa Kiyoomi no entendía nada. No podía comprender cómo después de haber planeado una estrategia para detener la conversación con aquel extraño cliente habitual de cabello teñido, esta se había extendido tanto. Llevaba al menos tres minutos escuchándolo debatirse entre si tomar algo muy dulce o muy amargo porque no estaba seguro de qué se sentiría mejor al paladar en una tarde fresca como esa. </p><p>—Supongo que no —lamentó el chico—. Es demasiado complicado encontrar un balance. Me gusta el expreso, pero no tiene sentido beberlo por la tarde cuando no hay necesidad de algo tan fuerte. Me gusta dormir por la noche, ¿captas eso? —Kiyoomi abrió la boca para responder e intentar decirle que entonces tomara otra cosa, mas el chico fue más rápido en agitar la mano y evitarlo—. Sin embargo, también me gusta lo dulce, solo que en otras situaciones. Ya sabes, una cita por el parque bebiendo un frapuccino es muy agradable. Hoy no puedo encontrar el balance. </p><p><em>¿Hoy?</em> A Sakusa le tembló un ojo. Estaba seguro de que él nunca lo hallaba, de lo contrario ordenaría sin darse tantas vueltas e irritarlo más de la cuenta. ¿Tanto dependía ese sujeto de que el supuesto Samu decidiera por él? Ah, odiaba tener una memoria tan buena como para recordar los detalles de las idioteces que el tipo hablaba. Aún no descubría cómo bloquear su mente de todo lo que le narraba e ignorarlo fácilmente.</p><p>De pronto, descubrió el momento perfecto para aplicar su estrategia. </p><p>—¿Qué hay de una café amargo con algo dulce para acompañarlo? Como pastel de limón. </p><p>El rostro del cliente se iluminó y cubrió parte de su rostro con el menú otra vez.</p><p>—Oh, entonces quiero un café... ¿doppio? —leyó y bajó la carta para mirar a Sakusa otra vez—. También una de esas colas de langosta. Será un buen equilibrio.</p><p>
  <em>Qué.</em>
</p><p> —Esto es... una cafetería. —<em>No un restaurante francés</em>, se abstuvo de agregar.</p><p>—¿No tienen de esas? Qué decepción. Solo tráeme un americano dulce, entonces.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. O7 ๑ melissa tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<em>Un americano dulce entonces</em> —masculló Sakusa, sentado del otro lado de la barra del barista una vez que su turno terminó. </p><p>Motoya aguantó una risa.</p><p>—Oh, tuviste un día duro —dijo como mofa—. Un cliente arrepintiéndose de su pedido, qué circunstancia más compleja. </p><p>—No es eso —bufó Kiyoomi desde detrás de la mascarilla. Como ya no había clientes, se la había puesto con el fin de estar listo para regresar a casa exponiéndose a los peligros del exterior—. No puedo soportarlo, escuché todo su dilema entre el expreso y el... frapuccino para que terminara diciéndome que quería un americano solo porque no tenemos... colas de ¿langosta? </p><p>Esta vez, Komori Motoya sí soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras revolvía una taza de té frente al contrario. Al terminar su labor, retiró la cuchara y empujó la taza hasta su primo. </p><p>—No más quejas, hora del té. Quítate esa cosa de la cara, Kakashi Hatake. La melisa ayudará a que te relajes.</p><p>De mala gana y sabiendo que Motoya no lo dejaría ir sin antes dejar la taza vacía, Kiyoomi bajó el barbijo y tomó un sorbo del agua de hierba ligeramente endulzada. Cuando estaba ejecutando la acción, Motoya habló:</p><p>—Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, sí tenemos "colas de langosta" en el menú, se llaman <em>sfogliatellas</em>. Debiste revisarlo.</p><p>El sueldo de Sakusa de ese mes sería reducido, pues acababa de trizar el asa de la taza mientras su ojo tiritaba. Necesitaría más que medicinas naturales para relajarse esa noche.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. O8 ๑ lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desconcertante. No había otra palabra para describir la situación. Desconcierto era todo lo que podía sentir al verse sentado frente al cliente de cabello rubio al que últimamente veía seguido. ¿Qué hacía bebiendo un té en compañía suya en lugar de atendiendo mesas o enfurruñándose en un rincón? </p><p>Giró la cabeza hacia todas direcciones buscando indicios de que la circunstancia en la que de repente se encontraba fuera alguna clase de jugarreta de su primo Motoya o algún malentendido, porque de otra forma no habría razón para estar soportando la sonrisa del extraño por gusto propio. Es decir, si podía evitar tener cualquier clase de contacto con él sería lo mejor, pero de la nada estaba acompañándolo por voluntad propia y aquello no tenía sentido. Mucho menos cuando se vio a sí mismo prestándole atención a la gesticulación de labios del contrario y escuchando con interés lo que decía, disfrutando de su presencia y riendo por debajo de la mascarilla que solo se quitó para darle un sorbo a la taza frente a él. </p><p>Cuando por fin Kiyoomi despertó y se dio cuenta de que en realidad seguía pegado a la colcha de su cama y no estaba en la cafetería acompañando al chico, se sentía tan exhausto y confundido que dejando de lado cualquier preocupación, se paró de golpe y luego de lavarse la cara, se dirigió a la cocina y del refrigerador tomó una jarra con limonada terriblemente ácida y helada que le provocó escalofríos y escoció en su garganta. Sin embargo, lo único que deseaba era estar bien despierto y olvidar que el estúpido tipo indeciso estuvo en sus sueños.   </p><p>Debía asegurarse de que aquello jamás se repitiera. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. O9 ๑ iced americano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi por fin estaba desconectado de su entorno, sin embargo, esta vez hubiese preferido ser consciente de lo que el cliente rubio (al cual juraba que comenzaban a notársele las raíces negruzcas del cabello) estaba diciendo en lugar de hundido en sus pensamientos. ¿La razón? Es que lo que su mente abordaba en ese instante era, de hecho, sobre el sujeto y su molesta presencia incluso en sus valiosas horas de sueño. </p><p>—No puedo creer que Samu siga dejándome plantado. ¡Solíamos hacer todo juntos! —bufó. Sakusa, volviendo a la realidad, contuvo un suspiro y cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacia la pierna contraria, golpeteando la libreta de órdenes—. Pero hoy solo vino y dijo: Ve tú solo, <em>Tsumu</em>. Tengo cosas que hacer —explicó gesticulando de manera exagerada y fingiendo un semblante indiferente; Sakusa supuso que imitaba a quien se refería—. ¡Y se marchó! ¿Puedes creerlo? </p><p>Así queTsumu, un nombre adecuadamente ridículo para él, pensó, ignorando la pregunta del final y la mitad del contenido de su monólogo. Tal vez sus padres debían tener gustos extraños para ese tipo de cosas. Se compadecía un poco. Solo un poco porque su nombre no era mucho mejor ya que podía interpretarse casi como <em>santurrón</em>. </p><p>—Antes, si le invitaba un helado no dudaría en venir conmigo. Siempre es así cuando se trata de comida, pero últimamente solo me pasa de largo —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos, ahora abandonando por completo el menú, y dejó de mirar a Kiyoomi para perderse en un punto imaginario de enfrente—. Y yo que quería refrescarme por dentro. </p><p>Kiyoomi hizo girar la muñeca en la que cargaba el bolígrafo y dobló el cuello para destensarlo. Anotó algo con desinterés bajo la atenta mirada de Tsumu y luego dio media vuelta para marcharse. </p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó el cliente. </p><p>—Quieres refrescarte y viniste a una cafetería. Te traeré un americano frío —respondió sin mirarlo y continuó avanzando. </p><p>Tsumu esbozó una sonrisa que rozaba la malicia y profundizaba en la satisfacción, tal vez conteniendo también una pizca de emoción. </p><p>—Te lo agradezco, Omi-kun —murmuró cantarín.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1O ๑ apple juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por alguna razón, Tsumu estaba frente a él ofreciéndole beber jugo de manzana del mismo vaso que había estado utilizando, ignorando por completo lo antihigiénico que podía ser eso, pues no sabía qué clases de bacterias podía transmitirle el chico por medio del contacto indirecto. Sin embargo, y contrario a cualquier conducta normal en Sakusa, le dio un sorbo sin rechistar bajo la atenta mirada del sujeto rubio. Cuando terminó de sorber a través de la pajilla, Tsumu esbozó una sonrisa que él evitó contemplar, desviando la mirada. </p><p>—Está bueno, ¿cierto? </p><p>Kiyoomi asintió, deslizando un par de dedos por las hebras negras de su cabello y observando la mesa. </p><p>—Vamos, Omi-kun, respóndeme. Di mi nombre —pidió Tsumu en un tono sugerente que inquieto a Kiyoomi.  </p><p>—T... Tsu... </p><p>En una batalla entre su orgullo y sus modales, Sakusa no quería rendirse a tratar al chico con ninguna clase de apelativo que demostrara lo cercana que se había vuelto su relación, pero el contrario estaba tan cerca y con una expresión tan arrogante que causaba que su corazón palpitara y al mismo tiempo que quisiera darle una patada y no darle en el gusto. </p><p>—¡Tú, imbécil! —llamó al fin, solo que esta vez fuera del paisaje onírico en el que se encontraba.</p><p>Kiyoomi despertó, exaltado y con aquel grito. Con la sensación de que no podría volver a tomar jugo de manzana en un buen tiempo sin recordar la cara de Tsumu. Ah, cómo podía volver a soñar con él; definitivamente le hacía falta ver a más personas o el único individuo que resaltaba en su vida en el último tiempo continuaría siendo el coprotagonista de sus sueños, incluso siendo casi un completo desconocido. </p><p>No podría soportar que se repitiera una vez más. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11 ๑ apple tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Baja la voz —exigió Kiyoomi. </p><p>Estaba tentado a poner las manos sobre la boca de su primo Motoya y hacerlo callar él mismo, pues se la había ocurrido contarle acerca del sueño extraño que tuvo la noche anterior y éste no dejaba de reírse.</p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento... —dijo Motoya, tras intentar de regular su respiración con las manos sobre su estómago—. Es solo que no puedo imaginarte soñando con un cliente regular. No eres así, tú solo piensas en <em>cómo</em> alejar a las personas, no <em>en </em>las personas. ¿Soñarte en una cita con el chico rubio solo porque te ha impacientado varias veces? Realmente necesitas relajarte un poco. Te haré un té.</p><p>Si se trataba de cosas que alteraran a Kiyoomi, su primo ofreciéndole té continuamente para relajarlo comenzaba a convertirse en una de ellas. A ese paso, el estrés y la teína se volverían perjudiciales para su salud. </p><p>De todas formas, se alegraba de no haber entrado en detalles sobre sus sueños, de lo contrario Motoya se estaría burlando de él mucho más. Podía tenerle cariño y respeto, pero estaba seguro de que le causaría mucha gracia enterarse de la actitud oníricamente pasiva con la que se comportó con Tsumu durante la noche. Sabía que aceptó su jugo de manzana, porque de ahí partió la queja, pero no entró en detalles acerca del comportamiento enamoradizo cual colegiala de su personaje en el sueño.</p><p>—Bien, aquí tienes. Bebe esto y luego abriremos la tienda —ofreció. </p><p>Kiyoomi recibió la taza con recelo bajo la mirada risueña de su familiar y frunció el ceño mientras la acercaba a sus labios. </p><p>—¿Qué es esta vez? </p><p>Una risa indiscreta se escapó de Motoya previo a responder y luego volvió a explotar en carcajadas. </p><p>—Té de manzana.</p><p>—Te odio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12 ๑ mocca latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Yamaka-san —llamó Kiyoomi, haciendo el ademán de tocar el hombro de la mencionada, pero deteniéndose a mitad de camino y luego tomando distancia. </p><p>—¿Sakusa-kun? —preguntó de regreso la chica. Su semblante denotaba extrañeza ya que no era común que Kiyoomi se dirigiera a ninguna otra persona que no fuera Motoya a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario—. ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes llamarme Mika. </p><p>Kiyoomi apretó los labios bajo el barbijo. Pensar de sobremanera en ese tipo de cosas no era su estilo. No necesitaba acercarse a nadie más de la cuenta ni crear relaciones vacías. </p><p>—Claro —evitó el tema—, el cliente que tomaste hace un tiempo, el rubio que siempre viene, ¿no te dijo nada raro?</p><p>—Uhm, ¿el sujeto casi tan alto como tú que siempre se sienta allí? —cuestionó señalando la segunda mesa desde la puerta de entrada, junto al cristal que daba a la calle. Kiyoomi asintió—. <em>Nop</em>, solo pidió un café apenas llegué a su mesa, comió, pagó y se fue. </p><p>—¿Recuerdas que pidió?</p><p>—Un mocca... latte, tal vez. ¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>En realidad, ni siquiera Sakusa entendía por qué razón seguía curioso y frustrado al respecto; por suerte, Motoya fue más rápido en zanjar su conversación con la chica al exigirles a ambos que lo ayudaran a voltear las sillas de la cafetería para poder cerrar, de lo contrario se hubiese mantenido en un aprieto tratando de darle una respuesta a Mika y a sí mismo.</p><p>¿Qué tenía Tsumu que lo descolocaba al punto de darle vueltas a cualquiera cosa que se le relacionara?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13 ๑ cappuccino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó al abrirse la puerta, indicando que un cliente acababa de ingresar, Kiyoomi dejó de limpiar una de las mesas que ya estaban limpias para poder ir a atender al recién llegado; sin embargo, titubeó al descubrir que se trataba ni más ni menos que del rubio habitual. </p><p>En segundos, recuperó la compostura y se acercó al lugar donde siempre buscaba sentarse Tsumu, listo para usar su nueva estrategia de tomar la iniciativa y declarar que le traería un mocca latte, lo que —según Mika— había escogido sin titubeos en cierta ocasión, sin aceptar objeciones. La personalidad del chico era tan extraña, por lo que había visto hasta ese entonces, que seguramente solo le daría un agradecimiento tonto como respuesta y ninguna queja, y de esa forma se libraría rápido de él. </p><p>No obstante, al prestar atención se dio cuenta de que Tsumu no se dirigió al lado donde se encontraba su mesa recurrente, en su lugar, caminó derecho hacia el fondo de la cafetería, donde se encontraba la barra del barista y la zona de pago. </p><p>Kiyoomi se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, ligeramente anonadado por el cambio en la rutina. Luego de unos segundos en los que contempló al chico ser atendido por Motoya en la caja, se acercó hasta la barra y tomó lugar ahí para ver a su primo hacer el café mientras observaba de reojo a Tsumu esperando a un par de metros de él, ignorando por completo su existencia y con la vista enfocada en la madera de la barra que tenía enfrente. </p><p>—¿Él no es el chico del jugo de manzana? —susurró Motoya a Kiyoomi a la vez que envasaba el café en un recipiente desechable para llevar. El otro asintió con cautela. Motoya se colocó frente al cliente para entregarle su orden, un poco confundido porque no actuaba en nada como la persona molesta que su primo describió—. Aquí tienes, un cappuccino endulzado para llevar.</p><p>Luego de entregar el café al distraído Tsumu, Motoya regresó a la cocina dándole una mirada de soslayo a los otros dos individuos. </p><p>Antes de que el cliente pudiera marcharse extrañamente callado de la tienda, sin pensarlo, Sakusa se levantó de su asiento y dio un paso hacia adelante.</p><p>—Oye, Tsumu. </p><p>El nombrado volteó, regresando su atención —la cual pareció haber estado en otro mundo durante todo ese tiempo— a lo que tenía enfrente. Parpadeó muchas veces con la boca abierta en una expresión que mostraba una media sonrisa, apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de Kiyoomi frente a él. </p><p>—¿Kiyo... Omi-kun?</p><p>—Disculpe, ¿me trae la cuenta? —exclamó una mujer en una mesa cercana, la única clienta adicional a Tsumu en ese momento. </p><p>Kiyoomi dejó de mirar al chico con el terror con el que lo había estado viendo desde que lo llamó sin razón. Dijo su nombre sin pensar y luego no pudo inventar ninguna excusa rápida, así que escapó apenas la mujer había hablado para evitar tener que intercambiar algo más que miradas con Tsumu. Y, para su suerte, en cuanto le dio la espalda para seguir trabajando, el rubio se marchó con una expresión más despierta que antes, sonriente y con su cappuccino en la mano. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14 ๑ morning tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi despertó esa mañana con un pequeño sobresalto a pesar de que el sueño que estaba teniendo no lo altero de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho los pocos que lo antecedieron. Sin embargo, se sintió tan cansado al despertar que ingirió teína como primer alimento para tratar de ignorar que el chico rubio volvió a aparecerse en su paraíso onírico. También se esforzó en dejar de lado lo poco saludable que era para su salud volver la ingesta de té una costumbre y que el tener sueños tan a menudo significaba que no estaba descansando por completo al dormir, así que en algún momento su cuerpo comenzaría a asumir las consecuencias. </p><p>Todo por culpa de Tsumu. Aunque, irónicamente, esta vez no se trataba de lo que había hecho, sino lo que dejó sin hacer. </p><p>Aquel día que se apareció en la cafetería y se fue sin parlotear como regularmente hacía, Kiyoomi trató de olvidar el haberlo visto por el resto de la jornada e intentar alegrarse porque todo continuó sin problemas; pero incluso así acabó dándole vueltas al asunto antes de dormir, cuando ya no le quedaba nada más en lo que pensar. Eso, sumado al que luego Tsumu pasara días sin mostrar su estúpida cara por el negocio, no ayudó a aligerar su <em>curiosidad</em>, como decidió referirse al malestar que le provocaba su brusco cambio de actitud justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a lidiar con su estupidez y crear buenas estrategias para librarse de él. Aunque debería alegrarse por el término de la extraña dinámica que comenzaban a crear, estaba molesto por haber sido ignorado. Después de todo, Kiyoomi era quien ignoraba a las personas, no las personas a él.</p><p>Necesitó de beber un té a primera hora de la mañana para tranquilizarse, por más que aquello lo hiciera sentir que estaba entregándole un triunfo indirecto a Motoya, porque en el último sueño que tuvo, Tsumu lo ignoraba y aquello solo era el comienzo de un ciclo en el cual las pocas personas con las que interactuaba comenzaban a alejarse de él. </p><p>Era una molestia como los sueños no tenían ningún sentido, solo le quedaba esperar a que se le olvidara como cualquier otra pesadilla irrelevante e incoherente. Y desear también que Tsumu al fin decidiera consumir en un Starbucks regular como el resto de la gente joven para deshacer todos los pensamientos inútiles que tenía sobre él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15 ๑ vanilla cappuccino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dioses no conocían la piedad, de eso Kiyoomi podía estar seguro. No les bastó con dejar a Tsumu dando vueltas en su cabeza por tanto tiempo, sino que necesitaron regresarlo a su vida para seguir torturándolo. ¿Qué tan cruel debió ser en su vida pasada para estar pagando de esa manera en el presente? ¿Es que vivió como Hitler o algo? </p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró profundamente cuando el rubio ingresó a la tienda. Se levantó de la barra frente a Motoya y esperó a que Tsumu tomara asiento para situarse cerca suyo y esperar —con el lápiz listo para escribir sobre el papel— a que hablara. </p><p>—¡Omi-kun! ¿Me extrañaste, verdad? —Oh, había pasado poco más de una semana, pero Kiyoomi estaba seguro de que ya casi había olvidado su voz. Su felicidad fue efímera y la voz del chico mil veces peor de lo que recordaba—. Estoy seguro de que ya me conocen aquí, me he vuelto un cliente fiel. Seguramente me extrañaste, ¿no? ¿No?</p><p>Los dientes del mesero hicieron un ruido sordo al chocar entre ellos y rechinar en una mueca temblorosa. La tinta del lápiz podría salirse en cualquier momento por la fuerza con el cual lo sostenía, si es que antes no se lo clavaba en un hombro al cliente. </p><p>—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Preguntó a regañadientes. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado una carcajada de Motoya desde la barra a metros de distancia. Si no acababa con Tsumu ese día, él tomaría su lugar.</p><p>—Ah, el cappuccino que compré la última vez estaba realmente bueno, pero no lo disfruté en realidad, estaba algo frustrado. </p><p>Sakusa parpadeó sobre su expresión indiferente. Estaba por comenzar.</p><p>—Te traeré uno de esos entonces —anunció. Hizo el ademán de marcharse, sin embargo, el contrario fue más veloz en seguir hablando. </p><p>—Ah, no estoy seguro. El menú tiene tanto que ofrecer y tantas ganas de probarlo todo —dijo con un tono de voz que sacó más de quicio a Kiyoomi. Oh, diablos, se notaba que el maldito disfrutaba de retenerlo ahí y verlo esforzarse por no patearlo hasta la salida—. Quizá algo más dulce hoy. La derrota es amarga y esa vez el cappuccino regular no ayudó a endulzar el mal sabor. </p><p>Por un microsegundo, Kiyoomi estuvo por alcanzar un azucarero del mostrador y lanzárselo en la cara para que obtuviera el azúcar del que tanto hablaba. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar una de sus historias de abandono que no tenían ningún contexto. </p><p>—¿Sabes? Tuve un partido amistoso hace unos días después de una larga temporada de espera. Estaba tan molesto porque perdimos que vine por un café, pero en el camino vi a mi hermano haciendo... cosas. ¡No pude soportarlo! Me molesté mucho más.</p><p>—¿Un partido? —Murmuró Kiyoomi sin notarlo, ignorando otra vez la mitad de lo que el contrario dijo.</p><p>—Sí, de voleibol —afirmó Tsumu, tomándolo desprevenido—. ¿Sabes al respecto? </p><p>Todos los movimientos frenéticos que Kiyoomi estuvo realizando hasta ese momento, se detuvieron; su respiración se relajó y el lápiz dejó de golpetear la libreta. </p><p>Voleibol, sí, sabía mucho sobre eso. </p><p>—¿Omi-kun? —Llamó Tsumu. Debió perderse un par de decenas de segundos porque el chico sacudía su mano frente a él para espabilarlo. </p><p>—Vainilla —dijo. Sacudió la cabeza y escribió algo en el papel. </p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>—Te traeré un cappuccino de vainilla. Es más dulce que el normal.</p><p>Sin esperar una respuesta, Sakusa se retiró, dejando atrás a un confundido chico de cabello rubio que no entendía qué dijo para cortar tan rápido la conversación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16 ๑ orange tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Kiyoomi mientras enceraba la barra del barista, con Motoya del otro lado quitando una tetera del calor. </p><p>—Cáscaras de naranja —explicó, comenzando a verter el contenido de la tetera en un par de tazas encima de la parte del mostrador que su primo ya había limpiado—. El té de naranja es bastante aromático sin la necesidad de añadir más especias, ¿no lo crees? Ni siquiera usé canela.</p><p>Como ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que las cafeteras y demás herramientas fueron apagadas, limpiadas y guardadas, el penetrante olor del café se había apaciguado lo suficiente como para disfrutar del aroma de la infusión preparada por Motoya. </p><p>Resignado a que ya era momento de tomar un descanso y dejar de intentar limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio, Kiyoomi tomó asiento frente a las tazas de té y se quitó el barbijo. </p><p>—¿Para qué es esta vez? </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Crees que el té es un paracetamol y yo tu doctor? —se mofó Motoya—. Solo estoy preparando té porque me sobraban unas cáscaras de naranja y no iba a desperdiciarlas, no seas tan perseguido.</p><p>—Claro, ¿ya puedo irme, entonces? </p><p>—No, no; bebe primero —insistió su primo—. Ponle algo de azúcar, te aseguro que es muy agradable. Es bueno tener algo delicioso cuando nos deprimimos, ¿no piensas igual? </p><p>Ahí estaba Komori Motoya contradiciéndose a sí mismo, porque aunque esta vez no lo admitiera, le estaba dando una taza con té a Kiyoomi de nuevo con el objetivo de ayudarlo a relajarse. Era tan frustrante no poder esconder las cosas de él. El barista lo estaba contemplando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba con paciencia a que bebiera el líquido e incluso tal vez a que le contase <em>qué ocurrió</em>. </p><p>Kiyoomi se permitió beber de la taza una vez que endulzó la infusión y mientras Motoya hizo lo mismo después de él, optó por hablar. </p><p>—¿Sabías que Tsumu jugaba voleibol?</p><p>Los hombros de Motoya se tensaron por unos segundos antes de relajarse e exhalar profundamente. Sin ninguna expresión en particular pintada en su rostro, dio otro sorbo al té y desvió la mirada. </p><p>—Uhm, ¿el chico del jugo de manzana? —Kiyoomi frunció el ceño, pero asintió—. Bien, no lo supe hasta que lo atendí directamente hace un tiempo, cuando pidió para llevar, pero lo he visto varias veces, aunque nunca hemos hablado. También está dentro del voleibol universitario, después de todo, era inevitable... Pero no creo haber jugado contra él antes. </p><p>Motoya analizó a Kiyoomi previo a seguir hablando, tanteando el si era correcto o no. A su primo no le entusiasmaba demasiado hablar sobre voleibol, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que una conversación al respecto se había extendido más allá de preguntarle por los resultados de algún partido. Por suerte, el mesero lucía realmente tranquilo y bebía de su té con calma; aun así, Motoya decidió que ya había dicho suficiente y optó por cambiar el tema. </p><p>—Ah, por cierto, no creo que su nombre en realidad sea Tsumu. ¿No te suena más a un apodo cariñoso? ¿Dónde lo escuchaste? </p><p>Kiyoomi se atragantó con el té. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17 ๑ omi coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El dolor de cabeza de Kiyoomi iba y venía sin parar. La cafetería estaba llena esa tarde y sus clases de la mañana habían sido lo suficiente agotadoras como para ahora además tener que lidiar con un local repleto que se inundaba inevitablemente de los murmullos y conversaciones de los clientes. </p><p>—¡Omi Omi!</p><p>Oh, ahí venía otra vez el dolor de cabeza. </p><p>Cada vez que pasaba por un lado de la mesa donde Tsumu estaba esperando a recibir su orden, podía sentir como le palpitaba la sien con impaciencia. Estaba a nada de pedir un descanso para ingerir alguna aspirina, pues no sabía cuánto más podría soportar la migraña. </p><p>Kiyoomi continuó dando vueltas un rato más por la cafetería entregando bebestibles o retirando platos usados hasta que al fin toda la clientela estuvo atendida y la campanilla de la entrada dejó de sonar para indicar que alguien nuevo había llegado. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo por ir a sentarse a la barra para tomar un receso mientras esperaba a que alguien pidiese su cuenta o entrara al local, no pudo evitar notar que Tsumu lo miraba relucientemente sin nada comestible aún frente a él. No pudiendo evitar su responsabilidad como empleado, tomó el camino contrario hacia la barra con Motoya detrás y se encaminó hasta el cliente rubio, sobre el cual no pudo evitar fijarse en que las raíces negruzcas de su color original eran ya demasiado visibles entre la tintura rubia. </p><p>—¿Yamaka-san no te atendió? —preguntó, ya que aquello era lo que había visto de antemano.  </p><p>—Sí, lo hizo. </p><p>Kiyoomi frunció el ceño. </p><p>—¿Y aún no te lo han traído?</p><p>—No, ya está aquí. </p><p>Esta vez el mesero se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, visiblemente irritado y confundido. </p><p>—¿Qué pediste? —insistió.</p><p>—A Omi-kun.</p><p>La expresión de Sakusa Kiyoomi se tornó en una de evidente asco, pero el rojo no pudo evitar llegar a sus orejas. ¿Cómo no iba a avergonzarse cuando era tratado con tal descaro? Realmente ese sujeto no tenía ni un poco de vergüenza. Demasiado sobrepasado, levantó la libreta donde tomaba las órdenes y estuvo a punto de lanzársela al chico.</p><p>—¡Kiyoomi! —interrumpió Motoya desde la caja, dándole una clara advertencia; no obstante, no podía ocultar la sonrisa en sus ojos ni sus labios temblorosos tentados a reír—. Ve a entregar esto —pidió, señalando una bandeja. Aun si un empleado merecía un sermón, su primo o sus tíos jamás se lo darían frente a un público.</p><p>Aunque le costó un poco, el nombrado recuperó la compostura y asintió. </p><p>—Omi-kun —llamó Tsumu esta vez, impidiendo su escapada—. Aún no he ordenado. </p><p>—¿Tu orden no fue...? —intentó preguntar, volteándose de regreso hacia el cliente. De todas formas, Mika ya se había apresurado a llevar ella misma lo indicado previamente por Motoya. </p><p>—Ah, no, yo pedí ser atendido por Omi Omi. No te pedí para comer —explicó visiblemente divertido y en tono jocoso.</p><p>El lado bueno era que Kiyoomi no tendría que ver a un doctor para que le explicase porqué le dolía la cabeza. La causa de su cefalea estaba frente a él y tenía nombre y apellido, aunque ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18 ๑ peppermint mocha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domingo en la mañana. Sakusa Kiyoomi pasó las primeras horas del día haciendo uso de su buena estatura para ayudar a sus tíos a decorar la entrada a la cafetería con guirnaldas verdes entre esferas de color rojo brillante mientras Motoya armaba un árbol de navidad en una esquina usualmente despejada en el interior del local. Para cuando terminaron con la ligera decoración, ya era hora de abrir y recibir a los primeros clientes de la mañana.</p><p>Si era sincero, Kiyoomi no entendía cuál era el afán por querer darle un toque navideño al lugar estando ya a mediados de diciembre. Es decir, el resto de los propietarios en la misma calle habían decorado sus negocios en pleno noviembre, casi apenas Halloween terminó. Si lo estaban haciendo como estrategia de marketing, no resultaría muy bien. </p><p>—Kiyoomi-chan, recuerda recomendar las bebidas especiales a todos los clientes hoy —pidió su tía cuando abrieron, hablando con un entusiasmo que él no compartía para nada.</p><p>Tal como le fue solicitado por su empleadora, pasó toda la mañana recibiendo a los clientes con un "bienvenido" antes de escupirle de memoria todo lo exclusivo que la cafetería tenía para ofrecer durante la época festiva, aunque ahorrándose la frase: "todas hechas para calentar su corazón en esta fría temporada" al final de la actualización del menú; a diferencia de Mika, quien recitaba aquello como si lo disfrutase.</p><p>No hacía mucho desde que Kiyoomi trabajaba a tiempo completo el último día de la semana, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al horario y adecuado al momento del día en que podía retirarse a almorzar; a lo que no se acostumbraba aún, era a Tsumu apareciéndose, pues este nunca tenía un horario del todo fijo y cuando estaba por convencerse de que simplemente ya no iría, el sujeto llegaba sonriendo a labios cerrados bajo el sonido de la campanilla. En ese momento, fue exactamente cuando regresaba de comer.</p><p>—¡Omi Omi! —saludó, sentándose en el lugar habitual. </p><p>Mika y Motoya acababan de retirarse a su propia hora de colación, así que estaba atendiendo completamente solo durante la hora menos concurrida, apenas acompañado por su tío que servía el café en la barra en lugar de estar dentro de la cocina como era usual.  </p><p>—Veo que al fin les vino el espíritu navideño encima, creí que eran un lugar fiel al budismo o algo así y por eso no se inmiscuían en estas tradiciones —habló el rubio, listo para comenzar con su monólogo acostumbrado del que Kiyoomi estaba cada vez un poco menos harto—. Me equivoqué. Es muy cálido aquí.</p><p>Kiyoomi inhaló profundamente y se preparó mentalmente para hablar.</p><p>—Bienvenido —dijo, sin conseguir oírse animado—. ¿Qué vas...? ¿Qué va a ordenar? Desde hoy y por el resto del mes estamos ofreciendo una serie de bebidas frías y calientes con temática navideña. ¿Le gustaría probar?</p><p>Perfecto. Casi perfecto, solo le faltó el entusiasmo y la sonrisa de Mika. No obstante, Tsumu parecía realmente contento con su ofrecimiento. </p><p>—Oh, bien —inició el rubio; entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y recargó el mentón sobre ellos—. ¿Cuál le recomendarías a un amigo? </p><p>—¿Tengo que pensar en ti como mi amigo? —respondió Kiyoomi tras un bufido, sin poder esconder su ligero disgusto por la pregunta. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿No sabes? ¿Acaso no tienes ningún amigo? </p><p>Sí, no tenía. Dio en el clavo. No es que se llevase mal con todo el mundo, pero la verdad era que no era cercano a nadie como para llamarlo "amigo" ni siquiera superficialmente. Motoya era su única opción, sin embargo, el lazo sanguíneo que los unía impedía que declarara aquello sin sonar patético. </p><p>—Actuando de esa manera, seguramente eres tú quien no tiene muchos amigos, ¿verdad? —contraatacó Kiyoomi. </p><p>Tsumu cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y se reclinó hacia atrás; su expresión no denotaba ninguna emoción en específico, tal vez solo una leve indiferencia hacia el tema.</p><p>—¿Cómo supiste? —La cara que Kiyoomi puso debió dejar ver por completo su incomodidad ya que enseguida el rubio agregó—: No me importa. Mi hermano es mi mejor amigo y el único que aunque quiera no va a poder abandonarme hasta el final. —En su interior, el mesero le dio una disculpa a Motoya por considerar penoso el verlo como un amigo aun siendo familia, pero Tsumu rápidamente alejó esa idea—. ¿Pero y qué? ¿Acaso tú eres alguien popular?</p><p>El tono con el que habló no dejó a libre interpretación el si se estaba mofando o no: Fue claramente una burla repleta de insinuación. Kiyoomi estaba avergonzado de haberle tenido pena por un instante a ese mocoso maleducado... Si es que resultaba ser a su lado un mocoso. </p><p>—Para que te quede claro: Yo no le desagrado a la gente, la gente me desagrada a mí —anunció antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el barista en turno. </p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó en voz alta Tsumu.</p><p>—Por la especialidad navideña, ¡un moca de menta y pimienta! Te fascinará —explicó para luego mascullar a sí mismo—: porque haré que te ahogues con la pimienta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ྉ Aquí está una de las canciones que inspiró esta historia:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha3QivnjbIU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>